


Him and You, and You and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this person at the door—Hinata’s eyes go wide. That’s Oikawa Tooru. The setter from Aobajousai. The Grand King. He’s really good at volleyball, and he’s tall, and that’s about all Hinata knows about him. He peers around the doorway down the hall at them. They’re talking, and he can’t see Kageyama, but Oikawa is smiling, leaning his arm against the frame. Since they’re both tall, their faces are pretty close together. Hinata thinks of how he has to get up on his tip-toes to kiss Kageyama, and is a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him and You, and You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been in my drafts for almost a year... Daze said something once about jealous Hinata.
> 
> I'm glad I started organizing my files better. Now I can actually tell what needs to be finished haha.

Hinata knows it’s probably rude to spy on Kageyama and whoever it is that came to the door, but Kageyama never has visitors. He had said when the doorbell rang that he wasn’t expecting anyone, and yet, here someone is. Does Kageyama secretly have other friends? He’s so bad at interacting with everyone all of the time that Hinata finds that hard to believe. He personally thinks Kageyama is likeable, but it’s in a grumpy, rude, frequently scary kind of way. Most people don’t give him that kind of credit.

But this person at the door—Hinata’s eyes go wide. That’s Oikawa Tooru. The setter from Aobajousai. The Grand King. He’s really good at volleyball, and he’s tall, and that’s about all Hinata knows about him. He peers around the doorway down the hall at them. They’re talking, and he can’t see Kageyama, but Oikawa is smiling, leaning his arm against the frame. Since they’re both tall, their faces are pretty close together. Hinata thinks of how he has to get up on his tip-toes to kiss Kageyama, and is a bit jealous.

He watches them carefully, trying to remember things he heard everyone saying about Oikawa when they played against Aobajousai a few months ago. Oikawa is older than them, for sure. He’s obviously attractive. He’s got a bunch of fans, mostly girls. His expression standing in Kageyama’s doorway is different than his expression on the volleyball court, but somehow the same. Like he’s playing a game, and he thinks he’s winning.

Hinata finds himself feeling…strange. He watches as they continue to talk, and he can’t tell if he’s imagining that Oikawa seems to be getting closer and closer to Kageyama. He can’t see Kageyama’s face from here, and he can’t hear what they’re talking about, so he doesn’t know how he’s reacting to this visit. What is Oikawa even here for anyway? And more importantly, when is he going to leave?

Were they friends? Hinata can remember Kageyama mentioning Oikawa on a couple of occasions, talking about how good he was at serving and setting and just volleyball in general. It’s unusual for Kageyama to praise anyone, but he praised Oikawa.

He doesn’t usually praise Hinata. Sometimes he looks satisfied when Hinata hits one of his tosses well, but he never says anything.

Does Kageyama like Oikawa more than him?

The older setter is finally leaning back in the doorway. Kageyama puts his hand on the door, and Oikawa starts walking away, waving cheerily.

Hinata ducks back into Kageyama’s room, heart thudding dully in his chest, trying to sort out his emotions.

Kageyama returns a few moments later.

“What was that about?” Hinata asks, his voice sounding significantly more suspicious than usual. It surprises him, but he doesn’t try to correct it.

“Oikawa-san was returning a book he borrowed. Like a year ago. I forgot he had it…” He sets the book on the desk and turns around to look at Hinata. He frowns. “What’s wrong with you?”

What _is_ wrong with him? All he can think about is throwing Kageyama down on his bed and _making_ him like him more than he likes Oikawa.

Hinata has never been one to suppress his urges.

He grabs Kageyama’s wrist and pulls him. Normally, Kageyama could resist his strength, but he seems to be caught unaware and stumbles forward, falling onto his bed as Hinata intended. He starts to turn over and ask what the hell Hinata is doing, but the smaller boy is already on top of him. He pins Kageyama’s body with his own, fisting his hand in Kageyama’s hair as he crushes his lips with his own.

Kageyama, surprised, opens his mouth, perhaps on reflex, and Hinata forces his tongue into his mouth. Hinata is biting him and sucking hard on his lip, and then suddenly his teeth are on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Ow! What the hell are you doing? Don’t bite so hard that it shows!”

“Be quiet,” Hinata hisses at him.

It must be such a strangely forceful thing to hear from Hinata Shouyou, who is usually all sunshine and smiles, that Kageyama does. He lets Hinata shove his shirt up around his armpits and curl his tongue around one of his nipples. Kageyama grunts and twists against the heat of Hinata’s mouth, but doesn’t push him away. He lets his fingers go to Hinata’s shirt and holds him against him.

Hinata’s other hand trails down Kageyama’s bare stomach, ghosting over his pants before firmly cupping his balls with his fingers and pressing down on his cock with his palm. The other boy gasps and rolls his hips up, earning a reciprocating squeeze. Hinata continues to palm him and goes to bite at his other nipple, leaving it cold as his saliva dries in the cool air.

Kageyama doesn’t really know why Hinata’s suddenly acting so ferocious, but he doesn’t really mind either, other than thinking it’s kind of weird. He’s taken the lead when they’ve done stuff like this frequently enough, but privately he thinks getting all the attention isn’t that bad either. He makes little affirming noises in his throat as Hinata works him over with his mouth and his hand, growing hard pretty quickly. His cheeks are red and his toes are curling as he spreads his legs apart so Hinata can grope him better.

Hinata is savoring every sound Kageyama makes, every movement he makes towards him, counting them each as individual wins for himself over Oikawa—over anyone else. Maybe Kageyama likes other people, but he also likes this, and Hinata is the only one who can do this for him. He sucks at Kageyama’s nipples until they’re red and wet, pressing firm, open mouthed kisses along his chest and stomach. Kageyama is his.

He can feel that Kageyama is almost completely hard now, so he sits up and undoes the fastenings of his pants in a quick second, yanking them down Kageyama’s legs in the next. Kageyama flushes an even deeper red. He’s always a little bit embarrassed to be naked, even around Hinata, who’s seen it all and more, but Hinata isn’t indulging him at all. He positions himself between Kageyama’s legs and swallows down more than half of his cock, looking up at him with fierce eyes.

Kageyama had been about to say something, but chokes it down when a groan rises up in its place. He takes hold of Hinata’s wild mop of hair and closes his eyes.

Hinata pulls off immediately. “Look at me,” he orders. He has Kageyama’s cock cupped in his hand, and his lips are poised in front of it. He won’t continue unless Kageyama obeys, which Kageyama understands, so he does.

“Why are you acting so— _ah_ —weird?” His tentative query is interrupted when Hinata licks a wet, sloppy stripe up him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hinata asks, incredulous as he rubs his thumb over his leaking head.

“Forget it,” Kageyama mutters, pushing down slightly on his head.

Hinata resists the motion, flicking his tongue teasingly across Kageyama’s swollen cock. “Tell me you like me.”

Kageyama reddens again. “Of course I l-like you.” Hinata takes him into his mouth again, frowning at him with his eyes. “I like you, dumbass! I don’t know what you—haa—w-want from me. You’re the one acting… _ah_ …weird.” He rolls his hips up into Hinata’s mouth, against his flat, wet tongue, rubbing along his skin. Hinata lets him buck gently into his mouth as he twists his hand around the base of his cock, slick with spit, and presses his balls against his body, rolling them beneath his fingers.

He got Kageyama to say it, so that’s something. He’ll get him to mean it, too, if he doesn’t already. He sucks more air out of his mouth and lets his saliva leak out around his lips, making it hot and tight and wet around Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama groans and throws his head back towards the ceiling before remembering he’s supposed to watch, so he rolls his head onto his shoulder to keep his eyes trained on Hinata.

Hinata lets Kageyama’s balls hang between his legs and runs his fingernails along his thigh, scraping gently, and then harder—hard enough to make him twitch and jerk up into his mouth. He swallows once, then again, and Kageyama brings his other hand up to cover his mouth, whimpering softly into the back of his hand.

He pulls off again, digging his thumb into Kageyama’s hip. “Don’t do that.”

Kageyama winces, and Hinata smirks. He must have been close. “Why are you so bossy today?” Kageyama complains, but flings his arm back down onto the bed and angles his hips towards Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata doesn’t answer and busies himself sucking on side of Kageyama’s cock, tipping his mouth over to take the tip in again. He hollows out his cheeks and moves down, pressing his tongue firmly against Kageyama’s length. Kageyama’s chest rises and falls almost in time with his hips until Hinata pins them down and works him over at his own pace, which he quickens because he knows Kageyama is close. _Has Oikawa-san ever made you come like this?_ The thought almost makes him choke, but he pushes through it. The one who’s going to make him come now is Hinata.

“Hinata—” Kageyama all but moans. His fingers jerk at Hinata’s hair, but Hinata swats his wrist and aggressively fists the part of his cock he can’t reach with his mouth, sucking tight and hard. Kageyama breaks eye contact again when he comes, blissed out with his eyes pinched shut and letting out a groan. His hips strain against Hinata’s forearm, going hard enough to actually move him a little, and Hinata just pulls back a bit and lets him fuck into his mouth. He swallows it all.

Kageyama is still panting when he slides up next to him, laying his head on his arm and shoving at his own pants so he can get at his dick. “Tell me you like me,” he says.

Kageyama turns his head and stares at him, a fierce, uncomprehending blue. “Why would I let you do stuff like that if I didn’t like you?”

“Just say it anyway!”

The frustration in his voice is obvious. “Hinata—”

“Say it!” Hinata keeps his grip tight on himself and his eyes trained on Kageyama’s.

“I like you, dumbass!” Kageyama growls, and turns to kiss him, bullying into his mouth with his tongue, batting his hand away to pump his length. Hinata moans into his mouth and rocks into Kageyama’s hand, gripping his arm in a vice, holding onto those words. He comes with a stuttering gasp and doesn’t let go of Kageyama’s arm even when his hips lies still from fatigue and stimulation.

After a minute, Kageyama disentangles himself from Hinata and grabs the tissues from his desk, throwing a couple on him before cleaning himself up and getting back into his pants.

“Are you going to tell me why you suddenly need confirmation from me now?” he asks gruffly.

Hinata scrubs at a spot on his shirt with a swiftly shredding tissue and sighs. “The Grand King…”

Kageyama looks puzzled. “What? What about Oikawa-san?”

Hinata busies himself with fixing his pants. “Nothing.” Now that they’re out of the moment, it feels stupid to admit to it.

Kageyama sits down on the bed again. “Hinata, tell me, dammit!”

Hinata heaves himself up and throws his hands up. “I was jealous, okay! You talk about him like he was so great and then he comes over and… I don’t know. Did you guys ever—”

“Did we ever _what?_ ”

Hinata breaks away from looking at his hands to look at Kageyama, eyebrows knit together. “Do any of the stuff…that we do?”

He blinks, still not picking up on what Hinata means. “We played volleyball.”

Hinata socks him in the arm. “The sex stuff, idiot!”

Kageyama blinks again, harder. “No!” The other boy shrugs. “Wait, were you jealous?”

Hinata looks away, having lost all his bravado. “I was just curious.”

“Don’t be jealous of Oikawa-san. It’s different…between me and you.”

He turns back, studying Kageyama carefully. He looks angry, as usual, but Kageyama looks angry most of the time, and it doesn’t necessarily mean he doesn’t like something. If you though Kageyama was angry just by how he looked or acted, you’d probably think he hated milk, the way he crushes the boxes when he’s done with them sometimes. “So you like me more?”

Kageyama looks away. “Not when you’re being an idiot, which is most of the time.”

Hinata grins and leans forward, poking his cheek. “You sure seem to like my _mouth_ , Kageyama-kun.”

“Shut up, dumbass Hinata! You’ve got stuff on your face, you idiot.”

It’s different, he said, but Hinata knows that means he likes him more.


End file.
